Remember Everything
by Ren Namiko
Summary: West Virginia remembers everything on a rainy day. It's tough living as the 'Middle Finger'pf America when at times you want to flip yourself off when your already screwed up. OC. Voilence,bloody moments,bit of language. One Shot.


Did this the night before and today while listening to Five Finger Death Punch- Remember Everything

I heard this song a while back on the radio, and when I heard it again I thought of the state of West Virginia think of how tough things ever for him. Personally I have bittersweet feelings toward the state, but without it I really wouldn't be who I am today. So here is a present to the state that sheltered me and with it silence had me remember everything too.

Sorry if the grammer is bad...

Remember Everything

by Ren Namiko

* * *

West Virginia sat at his table eating his breakfast alone not really in a rush to get work. He hated working underground but it was what he was good at. He stopped eating and gave the rest to his mutt dog, Boo. Standing up and turning on the old TV see the weather on morning Fox5 News. The cheery woman for told of storm clouds and showed the map to see where it was the hardest. "Looks like we going to get lots of rain, Boo. Now it get' your furry butt out side." Boo barked and followed West Virginia outside. West Virginia went to his shed and got his baffle bag and helmet. He soon went out and to his truck, lifting down the tail gate to have Boo jump in and putting it back up. "Now you stay in there this time and don't jump out like last time you mutt." He told his dog who just waged his tail whining.

He tossed his baffle bag in the back with Boo and got into his truck, starting up his truck, he drove down his long drive way to the main rode. The clouds were present in the sky making West Virginia remember the day his mother died on a rainy day, his older sister and brother tried to help him and try to make him understand why she died, being to young he just ran out of the room into their father. "Pa, please make Ma come back! Ma needs to be here; doesn't Ma know she needs to be here with us?" He cried gripping his father pants in his tiny fist. Alfred knelt down, picked up West Virginia patting his back, and took him out side to talk alone.

It was raining hard in the day and Alfred sat in his rocking chair holding West Virginia talking to him. "Everything in going to be okay though just keep remembering everything about her, Westily." Alfred said but West Virginia just started to cry again, he pushed himself out of his father's embrace harshly, with a look of hurt, hollow, and hateful brown eyes staring Alfred down. West Virginia had cursed his father, for not caring about his mother, and after that he ran away into the woods traveling in the mountain till by the time he was around the age of eleven he stayed with a family, called Hayfield. He didn't see his real family again till the start of the civil war.

West Virginia pulled into his usual parking space at the coal mine; stepping out of his truck and going back to put the tail gate down for Boo to jump out and to grab his baffle bag; West Virginia headed to his office whistling a tune. Boo was right behind him sniffing the ground. "Hey, Mr. McHay," West Virginia stopped in his at the voice. He looked to see Ohio sitting on a rock mount with a smile that meant trouble where ever she went. "What do you want now, Ohio. Did you get the message when I sent you that photo of my middle finger or where you not satisfied with the picture?" She pouted then relied, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's getting tough to do your job and big corporations keep destroying you on the outside just to get inside of you. Have you found gold yet?" West Virginia just glared at his older sister, knowing that to others she seemed sweet, but to him she was more bittersweet. He adjusted his baffle bag on his shoulder, flipped her off, and walked into his office. Boo went to lay in his bed under West Virginia's desk while West Virginia looked over paper work of the mining and of the state.

On the desk, were pictures from way back to modern day, more picture also hang the wall with paintings and one picture of the United States of America. West Virginia represented America's left head in the shape of a middle finger saying to society to go screw themselves. He grinned at the thought proudly because everyone makes fun of him of being overweight, or being poorly educated. West Virginia had proven plenty of times and then some so what was their deal? "Boo do you think I take things to seriously?" He asked but the reply was answered by some else. "Nah, your just crazy talken' to Boo." Charleston came in with Harpers Ferry right behind him. Charleston and Harpers Ferry were West Virginia's children sharing his love of yellow apples, beer, and visiting South Carolina for vacations. Charleston was a boy with auburn hair, freckled face, with blue eyes; Harpers Ferry was a pretty young girl with old fashion looks and charm, long dark blond hair with blue eyes as well; she was West Virginia's baby girl taking her in when D.C. helped him formed himself as a state.

"What's going on today?" West Virginia asked going over to the coffee maker to start a batch. "Well, for some reason Ohio is sitting on a rock mount-," West Virginia answered well Charleston listed off what was happening. "Just get rid of her no matter the expense; just remember to make it look like an accident, so you don't ruin your lives."

"-Auntie Virginia called me to say she is coming over-,"

"Most likely to rip me a new one, distracted her will you Harpers Ferry?"

"-D.C. sent me a letter asking you to stop spending pictures of your middle finger-,"

"Sent him double that amount I sent last month."

"-I set up an appointment for you to see the doctor yesterday and he called to say you didn't show up. Later after work I am personally taking to see the doctor." Charleston finished watching as West Virginia fidgeted, with his right eye brow twitching. "No, no, no, nope, no way, I'm not going." West Virginia said heading towards the door helmet in one hand and grabbing his pic-axe off the wall. He shoved the door open walk past Ohio of course not forgetting to flip her off. The rain was pour down lightly like on the day he saw his older sister again.

Virginia had gone to find him to ask for his help in the civil war, she was planning to leave the union and join the confederates. He was so excited and happy to see her till she asked him to join the confederates. "Please, Westily you have to fight with us. The North has always been jealous of our wealth and care free life. Their using the excuse to attack us for slaves! There is more to it." She said looking up at him with big brown eyes like his, dark hair like his, and at the time it made him wonder how much they were. "Westily?" She had expected him to say 'yes' but his throat was dry and tears started to fell from his eyes. He heard the foot-steps coming from his house, and watched as Virginia gasped, "What is going on here?"

D.C. leaned against the doorway, smug; in his hand were the documents that made West Virginia his own state. "Westily, wait no; West Virginia is now a state of the union. He has agreed not to fight for the confederates and he now has control of Harpers Ferry. Your power Virginia has been cut in half." Virginia was shaking, and West Virginia reached out for her, but she pulled out her gun from under her dress and shot him right in the neck.

To this day, his neck still aches also leaving a permanent scar. It was also the day that he was official immortal, before he became a state he just aged slowly grew up and around the time the civil war start he started to age faster. Destiny must have been waiting for him and make the decision. When he recovered; he personal punched D.C. in the face for doing that to him and his beloved sister. He didn't tell her that he wouldn't fight to either side; maybe she would have just shot him in the chest or in the stomach. West Virginia joined a group of other coal miners and headed towards the tunnel, putting on his helmet and turning on the light atop. He went to work do multiple tasks. He was the best and strongest. When the work was done and he was heading towards the entrance of tunnel it was pouring down rain. He saw his sister, Virginia, standing with an umbrella protecting her from the rain.

He thought back to the days when they fought in World War 1 and 2. The second war was the worst since it was a lot harder, but he wasn't going to let everyone hurt Virginia while he was around. On the first day, West Virginia, Virginia, Maryland, Tennessee, Ohio, and Kentucky were preparing to leave their boat; they were expecting worst but got hell instead. Damn Germans shot him in the head about what? Twenty times it felt like maybe more. They had taken heavy losses and the people from their state who die were permanent present on their beings for all states. On the third day for the states, West Virginia had met Hawaii for the first time which was a surprised for many of the other states on the east coast. "Shouldn't you be fighting Japan with the others in the west?" He asked her while eating beans. "Alfred didn't want me fighting against Japan." She said.

"Why the hell not it doesn't make sense is Alfred stupid." Maryland said then was elbowed in the stomach by Nebraska. He glared at her. "What was that for, Corny?" He shouted she glared back at him. "Watch it Shorty or I'll take my pitch fork on you too and then some." She threatens. "Shorty," Maryland stand up, "Do I look short to you bitch?" Nebraska smirked and stood up as well being a head taller than Maryland. Everyone in their circle laughed as Maryland stooped off to take out his anger on enemy soldiers. It was one of those moments in the war that it didn't feel like there was a war going on for West Virginia.

The tenth day rain was falling down; he and Virginia were fighting in close combat against the Germans who caught them off guard. West Virginia had dispatched one of the Germans when he heard Virginia cry out in pain. He turned to see Germany himself on top of his sister and snap her neck, immobilizing her. Anger and hatred gave West Virginia the strength to throw his pic-axe into Germany's spine but not long after Germany had broken both his legs. Germany then used West Virginia's pic-axe against him and drove it into his chest. Not long after Germany left them, not realizing that they were states, England and America found them both and took them for treatment. Delaware helped him recover and he went back into battle after eight days. Virginia had recovered fast them him and was already fighting again. When Germany finally surrendered, West Virginia thought it was all over and that they could go back home, but then their father sent them all to fight Japan.

If he thought fighting Germans were bad, then Japan had to prove him wrong. He noticed as the other states arrived how tired or hollow they were. It didn't look like Japan was ever giving up, and America was about to ask Russia for help, but a miracle happen for all other them. America had called back the states and having them all go home. It was not till later that they all heard the news that America defeated Japan himself that a sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips.

West Virginia then realized he was still standing at the tunnel entrance; Virginia must have got impatient and walking towards him. "Westil-West Virginia we need to talk." She said blushing, embarrassed that even she forgot that he was now West Virginia. He wished she would call him Westily again only Kentucky and Tennessee call him that. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked setting his pic-axe on his shoulder looking down at her when she stood in front of him. Things really have changed between them. "Charleston told me you won't go to the doctor, why is that?" Virginia asked tapping her foot. "Okay, Charleston is ground now." He muttered and walked away into the rain, but she quickly followed catch up to him, lifting her umbrella up to shield him from the rain. They walked in silence till West Virginia asked, "Can we visit ma's grave? I want to tell her I still remember everything."

Virginia stopped in her steps but West Virginia kept walking, she stared after him then called, "What is everything that you remember?" He said softly even though she couldn't hear him answer. "Everthing…"

* * *

END

Oc States belong to me, but any character counties mention belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Hope you like it, especailly those you live in the state of West Virginia.


End file.
